


Punishment

by UglySandwich



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglySandwich/pseuds/UglySandwich
Summary: Varian has his way with a prison guard, who isn't exactly into it. Or is she? DISCLAIMER: Varian is 18! And this is not rape- they both consented beforehand and this is just a fantasy they wanted to try. Yeah, I stooped that low...





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this note is for my gf: babe if you open this fic, turn around because your pure eyes can't handle it.
> 
> The rest of you can all go suck a lemon because you know what you're getting into.

“You’re in my dungeon now, you play by my rules.”

The chains of the handcuffs rattled as Cassandra twisted and turned against the metal slab this prison dared call a bed. Her back ached and without the sheets, the steel cooled her body until she was shivering. Or maybe that shivering was from fear.

“Your rules? You’re forgetting I have a sword.”

Varian easily slipped the sword out of the scabbard and tossed it aside, then went for the dagger on her ankle. That one he kept in his hand, pressing it against the center of her chest threateningly.

“They’re useless to you now. Oh Cass… You should’ve known not to trust me. All those years of playing chess through the bars, you thought they meant something? You thought I was making progress? No. I was waiting for them to let you come inside so I could get my revenge.”

Cassandra growled. “If you’re going to kill me, do it. My best friend is still a monster. I have nothing to live for anymore.” She stopped struggling for a moment, only to writhe in terror when the knife moved elsewhere. Now she knew what this was.

“You’ll wish you were dead when I finish with you. Now, like I mentioned, you play by my rules and this might even be enjoyable for you.” He smirked, just before pressing the flat side of the blade against her pants. “I don’t want to hurt you, so spread your legs for me, will you?”

Cassandra knew she’d be stabbed if she yelled for help, and sliced if she didn’t oblige. Nervously, she spread her legs, a shaky breath escaping her. She looked away as he sliced at the fabric between her thighs, but then felt him turn her head to face him.

Then he ducked down to get a good look at her. “You look good for a guard. I wonder if you feel just as good.”

“Don’t say things like that!” She shouted, her gaze glancing back up to her cape tacked over the entrance. At least nobody could see what he was going to do to her.

“Are you wet? Well, I suppose you are trying to enjoy this after all. Let me give you a reward,” he cooed, slipping a finger into her entrance. The look of pure shock on her face was all he wanted.

“No! Please, anywhere but there,” Cassandra begged, fighting to shut her thighs against Varian and his other hand keeping them open. She laid there, mouth agape and gasping softly with each thrust he made. When he rubbed her g-spot and her clit at the same time, shit hit the fan. She didn’t want to feel so good, but the quietest of moans escaped her lips and her hips began to rock.

“Would you like to come, Cassie?”

That nickname almost wrecked her. She loved him, so much that her heart could explode. She wanted to drop this façade, stop pretending and make love to him like she’d done a few times before. The way they loved was always tender, full of tears and sweet kisses. But she loved this, it excited her more than she thought it would. And she knew he was enjoying it too.

She took a deep breath and put on her best terrified face, and struggled some more. “I don’t want to feel anything. Don’t you dare- ahhn!” Before she could finish, Varian leaned down and sucked her clit, his tongue lapping against the bundle of nerves. An orgasm ripped through her, probably the best one she’d ever felt. “F-Fuck, a-a-ah!”

He smirked as her voice reached a new octave, and helped her ride out the orgasm. Then, without much of a warning, pressed his member against her. He knew from experience she always needed to come twice to really finish, and after the first time she was more sensitive.

“Don’t! I’ve only ever had my boyfriend inside of me,” Cassandra pleaded, grinding against his hips. Her body was desperate for another release- she clawed at his back, hoping he’d just hurry up and fuck her.

Then he slid in, stopping to look down at her. “Psst, it’s the real Varian. Are you okay?”

“Perfect. Now fuck me,” she begged, tears welling up from the denial.

“Cassie,” he said before getting back into character. “I love you so much.”

Then he switched back into his persona and began to thrust erratically, slowly bending her thighs back towards her shoulders for a better angle. She seemed to love this position. With each thrust came another yell, more tears streaming down her face and more needy moans.

“No! I’m close again, I don’t want to feel good anymore,” Cassandra lied, yanking her handcuffs off their restraint and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. With her body like this, curled up and immobile, it was clear that he wasn’t doing this for him. He was doing this for her, trying his best to make her night. That thought sent her over the edge, making her squirt. She screamed out, lying limp against her partner as she caught her breath.

Varian finally dropped the act and unlocked the handcuffs before he snuggled up to her. “That was fantastic, huh?”

Cassandra pointed at his still hard cock. “It doesn’t look like you got anything out of it.”

“I’ll finish myself off when you leave, don’t worry about it.”

But that wouldn’t do, now would it? She nuzzled her face into his neck as she began to stroke him. “Let me do this for you. You were sweet enough to do me, let me at least make you feel good.” Her juices on him was an odd feeling, but the task at hand was far more important than her discomfort. “I love you so much. Thank you for being mine,” she lilted.

And that earned her a soft little grunt. Varian wants to feel loved and cared for. Knowing someone wants to give him that was almost too much, and in an instant he was coming.

It was all over Cassandra’s shirt, but she couldn’t care less. Her Moondrop was satisfied.


End file.
